mcmythcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Army of Gondor
Army Army of Gondor is a complex structure. It consists of many different units. First lets see whole military units of Gondor first. Sellswords Sellswords are hired men to fight for Gondor. They are hired during wars or in times of need. They are not citizens of gondor even if they have resident permits. Man-at-Arms During war times of need of men governors or commanders of Gondor Calls smallfolk to Arms. Call to Arms can cover whole Gondor or only a province of Gondor. Man-at-Arms are not paid for their services but Gondor gives them armor and food. Obeying the summons of army is the duty of all men of Gondor. Smallfalk who refuses to obey the summons loses their citizenship certificates. Guards of private businesses are in this catagory too. Wages: They are given food and shelter and portion from plunder if there is one. Rangers Rangers protects borders of Gondor. They scout for Gondor. If the villages has no watch or guards its rangers duty to guard the people of the village. During times of war rangers, ranges for the army. Ranger bands are led by Chiefs. Wages: Rangers are paid 32 golds. They are given 64 breads and a free shelter each OOC week. They take payments from Guard barracks of any city if it has one. Watchmen Watchmen mostly guards villages and towns. They are not warriors but guards. But in times of need if the governors summons they will march for war. Watchmen is lead by Sergeants. Wages: Watchmen are paid 32 golds. They are given 64 breads and a free shelter each OOC week. They take payments from Guard barracks of any city if it has one. City Watch/City Guards City Watch guards cities and if needed castles. They are not warriros but guards. But in times of need if the governors summons they will march for war. City Guards are led by Commander of City Watch. Wages: Watchmen are paid 32 golds. They are given 64 breads and a free shelter each OOC week. They take payments from Guard barracks of any city if it has one. Legionaries/Soldiers Legionaries of Gondor are the only troops of Gondor organised only for warfare. Gondor does not keep a big stable army so Stable Legions are rare. They are paid and their only job is war. Wages: Watchmen are paid 32 golds. They are given 64 breads and a free shelter each OOC week. They take payments from Guard barracks of any city if it has one. Sworn Swords In times of need if the man-at-arms or legions of Gondor are not enough King summons his vassal lords. When King raises his banners, Lords sends their troops. These troops are called sworn swords. Sworn swords can be man-at-arms or soldiers that depends on the Lord. Wages: Depends on the Lord. White Guards White Guards are the Kings sworn guards. They live and die for the king. They guard the city or castle King lives in. They will march to war if King commands or King marches himself. Like Legionaries, White Guards forms a stable army called the 1st Legion. 1st Legion is not bound with regular legion limits. The city white guard resides can have city guards too if needed. They are led by the Captain of White Guards. Wages: Watchmen are paid 32 golds. They are given 64 breads and a free shelter each OOC week. They take payments from Guard barracks of any city if it has one. Knights Army Formations Centuria Centuria consists of 2 legionaries and a century to lead them (300 men in means of rp). Legion Gondors basic army formation is legion. Legion consists of 2 centuria and a captain (650 men and 1 captain in means of rp) Battalion Battalion consists of 2 legions and a governor/legatus leads it. (1350 men in means of rp) Army During call to arms it is hard to trains smallfolk as legionaries. Armies are band of man-at-arms with no certain number. Lead by noble men or captains of Gondor.